ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
University of Advancing Technology
University of Advancing Technology (UAT) is a private, for-profit, family owned institution of higher education located in Tempe, Arizona. Founded in 1983, UAT is a university with multiple areas of study in technology disciplines. Sometimes misunderstood to be a vocational school due to the history of their offerings in a vocational context, UAT offers a general education comparable to typical universities such as Arizona State University, with specific emphasis on how its specialized mission integrates technology into its general education requirements. The institution offers core classes (e.g., Legal Issues in Technology, Technology and Society, Student Innovation Project), as well as deep sets of courses in each major. UAT offers Associate's, Bachelor's and Master's degrees, on campus and online. The school has an enrollment of approximately 850 students. UAT also participates in a student exchange with DeMontfort University, UK. History Founded in 1983, the University of Advancing Technology was first known as CAD Institute, a small school focused on training engineers and architects in the then new field of computer-aided design. Students came to CAD Institute seeking professional development training and certifications. The institution received accreditation in 1987 by the Accrediting Council for Continuing Education and Training (ACECT) at the diploma and occupational associate’s level. In 1992, CAD Institute founded an initial research center, the Computer Reality Center. The center primarily performed research for the computer graphics industry, with specific emphasis on the field of virtual reality. The Institute also shifted to a new accrediting agency, the Accrediting Council for Independent Colleges and Schools (ACICS), which certified it as a college. In 1996, CAD Institute was accredited as a four-year institution. That same year, the Institute began offering educational programs outside the CAD focus. In order to reflect the broadened technology focus of students within the institution, the CAD name was retired in 1997; the institution was renamed the University of Advancing Computer Technology (UACT). Associated with a growth in programs and the student body, the institution designed and built a technology-oriented campus in 1998 in Tempe, Arizona. The building features classrooms, computer labs and computing commons outfitted with approximately 300 computer workstations and an extensive technology infrastructure. Also in 1998, UACT received approval from ACICS to offer a Master of Science in Technology degree. In 2000, it received approval to offer online courses. The institution made another incremental change in its name in 2002, when it became the University of Advancing Technology (UAT) to recognize that computer technology had evolved beyond the personal computer to encompass all devices that communicate, manage information, and provide connections through all media, including the Internet. In 2003, UAT offered its first online Bachelor's degree in Game Design. In the fall of 2007, housing facilities for 260 students were opened on campus. That same year, UAT became a candidate with The Higher Learning Commission and an affiliate of the North Central Association. In recognition of the quality of its Network Security program, the University was also designated a Center of Academic Excellence by the National Centers of Information Assurance Education (CAEIAE) sponsored by the U.S. National Security Agency and the Homeland Security Department. Accreditations, authorizations and approvals As of 2009, UAT is accredited by The Higher Learning Commission and a member of the North Central Association of Colleges and Schools. to award diplomas, associate’s degrees, bachelor’s degrees and master’s degrees. The school's programs do not have ABET or ATMAE accreditation. UAT was designated a Center of Academic Excellence by the National Centers of Information Assurance Education (CAEIAE) sponsored by the U.S. National Security Agency and the Department of Homeland Security . Network Security curriculum is certified by the US National Security Agency's Information Assurance Courseware Evaluation program for NSTISSI-4011, National Training Standard for Information Systems Security (INFOSEC) Professionals, CNSSI-4012, National Information Assurance Training Standard for Senior Systems Managers (SSM), NSTISSI-4013, National Information Assurance Training Standard for System Administrators (SA) and NSTISSI-4014, Information Assurance Training Standard for Information Systems Security Officers (ISSO) Degree programs UAT currently offers Associate's, Bachelor's and Master's degree programs. There are 20 different undergraduate majors and 5 areas of study at the graduate level, with focus on technology innovation, video game design and programming, digital media, robotics, and computer science. UAT Majors Student government Mission Statement: The UAT Student Government is to be a voice of the student body for the betterment of the student experience. The UAT Student Government (USG) will provide the students of The University of Advancing Technology a gathering, a voice, and an identity, setting traditions within the university. The Student Government has a duty to act for the students in their interest, as a liaison organization to the University; and in acting as such the Student Government will work to represent the needs of the students as a whole. The Student Government will have direct impact on major policy issues and in initiating and recommending changes to meet student needs and wishes. The Student Government will be responsible for communicating with students on issues of interest, coordinating student organization formation, support for collecting student input into University processes, provide student awareness, and maintaining continuity within the Student Government.USG Charter, revised January 2009 Student clubs *Anime Club *BUFFER]Overflow *Root the Box] *Fencing *LAN Committee *NurF WarZ *Quarter Circle Forward (QCF) *A.P.S. (The Academic Paranormal Society) *Spartan Fitness *T.C.G.C (Trading Card Game Club) *War Games (Warhammer) *UDK (Unreal Development Kit Club) *Unity (Gay Straight Alliance) User groups *InfraGard *Phoenix Java User Group *Phoenix PC User Group *Phoenix Cold Fusion Group *XUsers Group *Phoenix Linux Users Group *ASIS *SDSUG Technology Forums UAT hosts an annual technology forum that features guest speakers from emerging technology fields as well as traditional technology fields such as software engineering and programming. Past speakers have included competitive lockpicker Schuyler Towne, software engineer Chris Pope, video game producer Tamir Nadav, and author/video game producer Steven-Elliot Altman.http://uat.edu/techforum/ Other In 2003, a group of students from the UAT Web Club won the Governor's Tourism Award for Web Marketing/Technical Marketing for its work on improving and updating the website for the Boyce-Thompson Arboretum. On December 28, 2006, a student currently enrolled at UAT was interviewed on All Things Considered on National Public Radio, about social technologies. On February 16, 2007, then Dean of Academic Affairs Rebecca Whitehead was interviewed on WoW Things Considered, a World of Warcraft-oriented internet radio show hosted by World of Warcraft Radio. She was interviewed regarding her new college-credit Leadership course at the university, led entirely within the World of Warcraft.http://www.wcradio.com/archive/farmstatus/wow-wtc-02-16-2007.mp3 References External links * Official website Category:Universities and colleges in Arizona Category:For-profit universities and colleges in the United States Category:Educational institutions established in 1983 Category:North Central Association of Colleges and Schools Category:Buildings and structures in Tempe, Arizona Category:Education in Maricopa County, Arizona Category:Universities and colleges in Maricopa County, Arizona